


you started a fire

by BornInTheDusk



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: BAMF Marjan Marwani, Buck is an actual puppy, Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, TK is soft boy 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/pseuds/BornInTheDusk
Summary: "Hmm," Marjan hummed as she narrowed her eyes at Eddie, "so you two dating?"Eddie sputtered, coughing as he choked on nothing, "wh — what, no.""Dude, you're a horrible liar. Don't they teach you that shit in the army?" Marjan scoffed."I'm not lying." Eddie looked away from Marjan as he rubbed the back of his neck."Don't tell me you're the silent, pining type." Marjan chortled, enjoying Eddie's pain far too much."We've been through a lot and I just want to wait for the right time." Eddie huffed."Wait too long and someone's going to snatch him up." Marjan smirked gleefully.-ˏˋ alternatively ˊˎ-In which Eddie is absolutely not jealous of TK, not at all.(Title fromFireby PVRIS.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 376
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	you started a fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:**
> 
> _[Fire](https://open.spotify.com/track/0burz9wCDDocAA4oKvKvV0?si=K1wtBEjPR9Grr1fui295Fw)_ – PVRIS
> 
> **✩║ A/N ║✩**
> 
> just a little something fun and short because they're in love and I just needed to remind everyone of that, ana and eddie won't last <3

"Where's Eddie?" Hen asked, looking as weirded out as Buck by his best friend not being glued to his side.

"I don't know! The guy's abandoned me." Buck whined.

It didn't feel right not having Eddie by his side, it was like missing a _limb_.

All of a sudden Buck felt someone pat his shoulder as they walked by, Buck's face lit up, immediately knowing who the culprit was.

Buck immediately started following Eddie.

"Eddie, can you believe this? Hen's not going up to the fire land with us, it's just going to be _you_ and _me_."

Buck held himself back from facepalming at how obvious he was being. Hen however had no such qualms. 

Eddie turned to Buck opening and closing his mouth, seemingly at a loss for words, when one of the local firefighters drove up next to them and called out to Eddie.

"He — her? You're going with her?" The words had left Buck's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, they needed a medic and I volunteered." Eddie smirked, puffing up his chest.

Buck had caught Hen's look of pity out of the corner of his eye.

The pain shot through Buck like an arrow to his heart. She seemed like just Eddie's type. Sassy, beautiful, smart, adventurous and famous.

Wait, _famous_?

"Wait, guys, I know who that is! She's _Firefox_." Buck gaped.

At Hen and Eddie's twin looks of confusion, Buck explained.

Buck realized that his tone was coming off as pure awe, and he did admire her, but right now all he felt was disappointment.

Buck was losing Eddie to another firefighter, somehow that stung more than him going on a date with Christopher's teacher.

* * *

"Wait, is that that creepy guy who was staring at me before?" Marjan asks as she looks through Eddie's Instagram page.

"Buck's harmless. he was just a bit starstruck since he recognized you." Eddie snorted.

For someone as easy-going as Buck, he sure knew how to make _horrible_ first impressions.

"Hmm," Marjan hummed as she narrowed her eyes at Eddie, "so you two dating?"

Eddie sputtered, coughing as he choked on nothing, "wh — what, _no_."

"Dude, you're a horrible liar. Don't they teach you that shit in the army?" Marjan scoffed.

"I'm not lying." Eddie looked away from Marjan as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you're the silent, pining type." Marjan chortled, enjoying Eddie's pain far too much.

"We've been through a lot and I just want to wait for the right time." Eddie huffed.

"Wait too long and someone's going to snatch him up." Marjan smirked gleefully.

If Eddie ever comes back to Austin he is avoiding Marjan with a ten-foot pole.

"Hey, so you both work with Firefox right?" Buck asks TK and Mateo.

"You mean Marjan?" TK asks while Mateo's eyes light up in excitement, he must really look up to her.

"Um, do you guys know if she's seeing anyone?" Buck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry man, I don't think you're her type."

"Oh — oh no, no, not like that. I just wanted to know if you thought she'd be into Eddie or something, anyway it's whatever so you know —" Buck's rambling was cut off by TK.

" _Oh_ ," TK grinned, throwing an arm around Buck, "well I think you're safe there. You're so obviously the one Eddie has eyes for."

Well, Buck wasn't sure about that. But as long as Marjan wasn't going to go after Eddie, he could live with that.

* * *

Eddie watches as Buck and two of the members of the 126 make their way towards the group.

The way Buck is grinning at the guy next to him twists Eddie's insides but his main priority right now is making sure Buck doesn't do anything stupid to save Hen.

Buck needed him, and that always came first.

"They've got twenty different types of pizza if you're hungry." Buck says as he walks up to TK.

"No thanks." TK grunts, the tension in his body leaking into his tone.

"They're okay," Buck affirms, "they survived the crash. Believe it. And hey, your dad is with Hen so he's in _really_ good hands."

Finally, TK looks up at Buck, prompting him to sit down next to him.

"So is she."

"No doubt." Buck nods, pursing his lip as he ponders how else to reassure TK.

That gets Buck thinking about Bobby. He was always so good at getting everyone's head back in the game.

_Bobby_.

"Hey, uh. My captain is not my dad, at least not by blood. He could have given up on me so many times, but he never did. I know I'd be losing my mind if anything happened to him so I'll help you out in any way I can."

"Thanks, Buck," TK pats him on the back, "it just sucks, sitting here and doing nothing."

"What if we didn't have to?"

"Is that?"

"The key to a firetruck? Why, yes it is." Buck smirks.

* * *

Eddie watches Buck and TK from a distance, fuming as he sees Buck direct that unfair smirk of his towards TK. The smirk that always makes him feel weak.

"Hey, Stalker, whatcha' doin'?" Judd asks as he and Marjan make their way to his side with the 126's probie and Paul following behind.

"They're up to something." Eddie huffs.

"They could just be talking or something, TK did save Buck's life earlier." The probie speaks up. Marjan stares at Mateo and shakes her head.

" _What_? What happened?"

How does Buck always manage to do this?

"Oh it was so cool, this flaming car came flying down and it was heading straight for Buck but TK tackled him out of the way! The best part is that a _dog_ turned out to be driving the car."

"¡ _Ay_ , _caramba_!" Only Buck would nearly be killed by a dog.

Eddie watches as both TK and Buck get up and head for the firetrucks.

"Oh for fucks sake." Marjan shakes her head as she realizes what the two idiots are attempting to do.

The group follow behind Buck and TK who seem to think they're sneakier than they are.

"Hey, Dumbass and Dumbasser!" Judd yells, "Did you stop and consider the consequences of what you're about to do at all?"

"You obviously don't know Buck." Eddie says with hurt and anger dripping from his tone, his eyes darting between his friend and the son of the 126's captain.

Why him? Why didn't Buck go to Eddie like he always did?

"You two didn't _seriously_ think you could sneak off and drive into wildfires, did you?" Marjan sassed, once again proving to be the voice of reason.

"Yes?"

As Eddie turned to Buck it was like the rest of the world disappeared.

"You can't stop us." Buck crossed his arms, challenging Eddie.

Eddie says as he looks Buck dead in the eye, "no, but we can join you." Buck shivered and Eddie has a feeling he knows why.

* * *

"Hey, Buck, hold up." Buck hears someone call out as he's walking back to the truck.

"Oh, hey uh Firefox — I mean Marjan." Buck nods as he waits for her to speak.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Eddie likes you." Marjan says as she pats Buck on the back and walks off.

Buck is still gaping when TK walks up to him to say goodbye.

"What did Marjan say?"

Buck shakes his head, "nothing important. I think she has the wrong idea."

"Right well, it was nice working with you, Buck."

"You too, hey, uh, if you're ever in LA we should hang out."

"Sure, we could make it a double date." TK teases as he walks off.

Buck turns around to see Eddie right behind him, "did you ask him out?"

Huh?

_Oh_.

It did kind of sound that way, huh.

"No, I just told him to come see me if he's ever in LA." Buck shrugs.

"That sounds like a date. And he used the word date, well he said double date," Eddie narrows his eyes, "who did he want to go on a double date with?"

"Me?" At Eddie flinch Buck hurries to explain — not even questioning the reaction, "not like _with_ me. He has a boyfriend. He meant that we should double date as in like him and his boyfriend, you and me. It was just a joke though. No one actually thinks we're dating."

Eddie seems to consider something, starting at Buck with an intense look in his eyes.

"Buck … I need to tell you something," Eddie paused before grunting, "I'm very much in love with you so please don't date anyone else. Alright, I'm going to go now."

And then he walked off. More like ran off honestly.

Wait, _what_?

"Eddie?" Buck yelled as he chased after his best friend.

  
  


**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:**
> 
> 9-1-1 © FOX  
> 9-1-1: Lone Star © FOX
> 
> **✩║ A/N ║✩**
> 
> Hey so even though this is short, if you liked it please check out the first chapter of my 4x05 inspired canon rewrite where Buck and Maddie run away together <3: come and fly away with me (we can be anyone we wanna be).
> 
> -ˏˋ check out my [tumblr](https://borninthedusk.tumblr.com/) for updates ˊˎ-
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Absolutely no critique please, I am always working on bettering myself but have crippling depression and anxiety.
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply to all.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (social anxiety be like that sometimes fam), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
